Fandom Travelers: origins
by True Support
Summary: This story is CO-OP by me and sinfulnature1123, read the first chapter to find out what this story is about. Life is a pain, the whole world wants you dead, what if you could go somewhere that isn't real? me and Sin found a way. This is the origins of the multi-series.
1. Introduction part I hell on earth

Author's Note

This is a new story that me, and another writer are going to be making, it is a story about two best friends and the whole world doesn't notice them, but one day, they get the power to imaginate where to go, what to make, and what girls to hang with, me and sin planned out how the story is much better, so I hope you all enjoy it.

P.S. the author I'm working with is called sinfulnature1123, so if anyone likes lemons, then go read their stories because they are the best, also, this stories main characters are me and Sin. On with the story.

My POV

"Life sucks," I said as I'm in school doing my work.

'It really shouldn't matter if I do my work or not, because I'm already going to fail the school, so why should I even bother' I thought to myself.

Me and Sin (my best friend) go to a school called Lemon's high (not a real school I hope), it is the worst school in the world, but no matter really, I failed all my school years, but this school I actually do a little better in, but like all schools, it sucks, with all the shitty teacher's and the dumb-ass student's, there all the same, only difference is some of the teachers' pay students to have fun with them, which is sickening. The bullies aren't your average bullies, no, these are killers, and the teacher could care if a student was killed, because to them, this is an average school day. The killers, are a bunch of dumb-ass jocks thinking that because of their size and strength, that they could bully students to the death, they are so dumb that they think, when they beat up someone with fists and sharp weapon's, they think they are just passed out, but are actually dead.

Sin is my only friend, we both have so much in common, like playing video games, watching anime, and reading Fan-fiction together. Whenever a bully is near, we run away, even though she can be hard headed at times, she wants to survive like me, because we want to live, even though the whole world wants us dead. Throughout my life, I have been escaping death, forever, I've had the worst luck of my life, from going outside where birds peck on me and all, to people almost "Accidentally" try to kill me with killer intent.

The only time of my life, that I ever feel safe, is playing games, watching anime, and hanging out with Sin. I wish something good could happen to us in the future, if we are still alive that is. Every day I hope that something good would come of these disasters from happening to me, but nothing ever did, so I keep fight and I will keep fighting, until I die.

Right now, I'm in school, trying not to screw up my chances of survival for the next five hours. Also, this school has no security, and the police don't care about the lives of student's, fuck, even the police officer's kids are the bullies'.

I have to live long enough to make it home, play games, and try to skip school for a few days, give myself a rest.

When I'm home, my family really wants me dead, how do I know, I can see it in their eyes that as soon I was born, my so-called mom wanted to get rid of me, but the doctor said that I can't go, I'm their son, and they should be grateful to have a kid, but the next few years, I was abused, the same doctor who saved me, died because of my family. I soon got a sister, who at first hated me, then as we both grew, she loved me, even though our mom and dad want me dead. My sister convinces them to get me these games and a computer. That's the main reason why, I go home, is to make sure my sister is safe. Sin has it rough to, she hangs out with me at my place saying, "its better here than mine," and she also considers my sister as her sister.

I must survive today, so that I may see if my sister is alright, if she ever dies, then there is no purpose to live.

The sweet sound of the school bell ringing means the end of trying to live is fine, but as I make it home and enter the house I see Sin about ready to get killed bullies, I ran and gave those bastards a kick in the face, then I took her arm and pulled her inside whilst I locked the door, the bullies are too stupid to take notice of what happened when they literally saw me pull her in.

"What happened?" I asked Sin.

"I was minding my own business when they said something about me cheating the test," Sin said while running.

"Well they must've failed the test and you past, so they think you cheated and were going to kill you for it, right?"

"Right."

We were both inside, safe and sound. After what felt like hours of trying to survive the day, we both got into the living room to see my sister running to hug us both.

"Big brothers," She said.

"Hey sis, how you doing?" I said. My sister's name is toy, but it wasn't appropriate because when my mom had her, she had one of her "toys" in her when she gave birth, so me and Sin just call her LB, Little Boo, because her favorite Mario character is Boo, and she scares people.

"I'm doing great now that you're here," LB said (Little Boo)

"Where are your parents?" Sin asked.

"They are out in a Motel called Lover's Den?" LB said confusingly.

Lover's Den is a motel where people who are under a lot of stress go to relive their stress with their partner's. Our parents go there a lot because they know that I'm still alive.

We went into my room to play Mario party 9 because my sister love's that game, we can't watch anime with my sister around because anime is for me and Sin, not for her. After the day was ending, Sin decided to stay a couple of days here, with me and my sister, I called our parents to let them know that Sin is staying, and they said: "WE DON'T FUCKING CARE IF YOUR FRIEND IS THERE, WE WON'T BE HOME FOR A WEEK, NOW DON'T EVER CALL US AGAIN OHHHH, FUCK YES," my mom moaned into the phone.

"Well I guess, you can stay here, but we have to take care of my sister until they get home," I said.

"Alright, I'll do the shopping for food while you watch your sister," Sin said.

"Actually, you can stay here and I'll go get food, considering your bleeding because of the bullies," I countered.

"I was in shock of dying, I wasn't in the right state of mind," Sin countered back.

We both argued, on who stays and who goes, when we reached a point that we had my sister decid who stays and who goes.

Author's Note

Read Sin's side of the story to find out what happened with the bullies, and find out next time, on who stays and who goes.

P.S. I'll update my side frequently to match up Sin's work (because their more professional at this then I am).


	2. Introduction part II grocery shopping

Author Note

I forgot to add this in, so this is my character detail:

Brown short hair

Thin eyebrows

Green eyes

My POV

As my sister decided it should be me to go and Sin to stay, I grabbed some money and headed out to get food. The food store was only half an hour away, so since Sin gave me two hours of shopping, I'll spend an hour in the store.

I spent 30 minutes in the store considering all the food I needed was in one place, "This store is so disorganized," I muttered to myself as I gathered the remaining food and got to the counter (I don't know what the thing is called when buying the food).

"Surprise this place is still up and running," I said to myself quietly.

"What did you say punk?" a deep voice rumbled throughout the store. Cuddles was his name, he actually has intelligence in his head, he is the head of the school bullies, and son of the store.

"Yes Mr. Cuddles?" I said cautiously knowing that if I screwed up, I'm dead for sure.

"I asked you, what did you say punk?" Cuddles asked. I have no idea why he's called that, he isn't one bit cuddly, in fact he is the other way around, his big, his black (THIS IS NOT TO BE RACIST SO SHUT YOUR MOUTH), and his scary, just as scary as the bullies, but he doesn't kill if you're on his good side.

"I said, why what a great store this is, this store holds the best food, and the best prices," I said sarcastically, but he doesn't know sarcasm, only threats.

"Well I'm happy to hear we have such happy customer's, here, take this as a sign of good faith," Mr. Cuddles said as he threw me salt and vinegar pringles (those are my favorite chips in real life).

"Thank you cuddles, pleasure to see you here."

"May I ask why you're here?"

"To shop of course," I said slowly not sure what's happening.

"I mean who you shopping for?"

"I'm getting food for me and my sister," I said as fear is starting to build up in me.

"Aww, family is important, since you're shopping for your sister, I'll let you get the food, free of charge."

"Really?" I wondered in amazement.

"Of course, only if your girlfriend hadn't fucked up my boys earlier after school," Cuddles said as he flexes his muscles.

"Well, they started it, she didn't do shit, she was minding her business when your boys were getting ready to rape her," I said ignoring the fact he calling Sin my girlfriend, I was trying my best to sound strong and protect her dignity.

"Doesn't mean she had to fuck them up," Cuddles said slowly whilst stepping forward.

"At least she did a good job fucking up your boys, how many were there three or four I wonder, and they still couldn't take her down, sorry Cuddles but your homies are fucking pathetic," I said stepping up.

"You got balls boy I give you that, I'll let your slut go this one time, and the food is still free of charge, but remember, if it happens again, I'll be coming after you, you hear me?" Cuddles said softly.

"I hear you loud and clear."

"Good, now enjoy your week," Cuddles said and left.

As soon as he left, I headed out slowly at first, then when I was out of his eyesight I burst into a sprint, careful with the bags. I had 10 minutes left before Sin came for me so I walked at a slower rate catching my breath. When I got to about 15 feet away, I walked in a circle around the poor-excuse-of-a-complex and walked in the front door and closed it fast and locked it.

"True the hell were you? I was about ready to come and get you," Sin said as she grabbed the bags and helped put them away.

"Sorry Sin, but I met up with our good ole friend Mr. Cuddles, so I had to catch up with him, and man was he pissed when you fucked up his boyfriends," I said to Sin as she stood straight up and looked at me with pride in her eyes.

"Well what can I say, I am hard to get."

"Well no shit Sherlock, but next time that shit happens, come straight towards me and I'll deal with them," I said trying to sound strong.

"Thanks but I can handle myself as you know."

"Yeah but sometimes they will get you, and I don't want to lose the one friend I have to help keep me sane," I said worryingly.

"Relax True, you won't lose me, even though I'm hard headed, doesn't mean I'm going to disappear," Sin said as she placed the bags down and placed her hand on my head and rested it on her slender shoulder's.

I took a whiff of her scent as it smelled strangely like pineapple.

"Sin?" I asked.

"Yes True?"

"Why do you smell like pineapple?" I asked not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Well thanks for ruining the moment True, and to answer your question, me and LB made Pineapple juice," she said in a playful manner.

"How is LB? Is she doing alright? What happened in the past two hours I was gone?" I asked when Sin putted her hand up saying stop.

"She is fine, we played under tale and watched Kill La Kill," Sin said slowly in a calm, smooth voice.

"Well alright then, sorry I was panicking," I said apologetically.

"It's alright, me and LB were about to finish an episode, care to join?"

"Sure," I said not really caring about the food.

"Oh, Cuddles let me off free and gave me the food, and he gave me Salt and Vinegar Pringles,"

"OHHHHHH GOODIE," LB said. Me and LB love salt and vinegar pringles, not sure if Sin likes them so I hope she does.

"We'll share them during an episode of Kill La Kill, alright?" I asked LB.

"Ok," LB said in her cute tone of voice.

We all went into my room and continued watching the episode Kill La Kill they were on, as we were watching, me and LB were eating chips, I didn't want Sin feeling left out, so I gave her some.

"No thanks, I'm good," she denied politely.

"Come on Sin, try some, there really good," I coo to her softly.

"Alright I'll try some," Sin said annoyed. She put one in her mouth and started chewing it and then swallowed.

"So…..What do you think?" I ask her.

Read Sin's POV to find out.


	3. Introduction part III hell is released

Introduction III all hell breaks loose

It's been three weeks since I last heard of my parents, and since those three weeks have passed, shit happened. People have been more pricks to each-other than to me and Sin, Cuddle's squad has been targeting his own gang. Sin hasn't been herself for three days, she's been getting revenge on everyone, which I admit is pretty fucking hot watching her spout out evil words to this one hair extensions whore…..the hell am I thinking? She is my best friend. Before Sin got her revenge on everyone, I went for another food run guessing she's going to fuck up cuddles boys after they fucked with her. Cuddles called me when Sin fucked his squaddies up. It's all weird, at one point Sin's annoying me with undertale memes and laughing at my sister whilst blushing at kill la kill (she's 14 going through puberty), then all hell breaks loose or how Sin puts it, "it's a damn free for all!"

I understand how Sin feels with revenge (cause she's very sinful), but me, I stopped coming outside because of the feelings I'm getting from this new world of hell. I'm feeling as though I should hurt the ones that hurt me, but no, I'm much stronger than that, I refuse to become a monster like everyone else.

As I'm in the kitchen cleaning up (to clean my sanity). Sin walks in with without a word (probably in deep thought), grabs a knife out of the knife holder. She is about to exit out the door before I called out.

"Sin, what are you doing with that knife?" I asked her as she looks at me with a confused look on her face. Then she looks at the knife in her hands and as though she realized what she was doing. Dropped the knife, stepped back from the door and looked at me with fear in her eyes.

"What just happened?" Sin questioned herself as she looks around my house.

"What the fuck?" She questioned.

"Sin, you've been out of it for days," I said as my sister walks in room right beside me looking at Sin fearfully.

"Something isn't right, and I think it's getting to you," I know it's getting to her but I didn't want her to freak. Knowing Sin, she didn't mean to be a part of this new anarchist world as she puts it.

"Your right," Sin says as she locks the door and sits her sweet ass on the couch (I was at a cringing moment when I thought of putting this in or not, forgive me Sin), damn the only thing bad happening to me is my thoughts of Sin.

"Cuddles said the next time he sees you, you're dead," I want Sin alive so that me, her and my sister can survive together.

"What the hell is happening to everyone?" Sin asked

"It's not just here," LB said.

Me and Sin look at her with questioned looks.

"I checked the news and online; things are getting wrecked everywhere," LB finishes as me Sin get on the computer, seeing as how she is right. It's as if hell has risen up and is starting to take control of the world piece by piece. There are no more rules no more mercy, everything is going to be gone soon, the hate and violence has only become more powerful than ever.

"What are we gonna-"my sister was cut off by the banging of the door.

"Open up! I know that little bitch is in there!" Cuddles voice outside from the door, he sounded pissed (which is normal now), I could've sworn I heard Sin gulp (Shit Sin, you really fucked us up now).

"I warned you there'd be trouble if she messed with my boys! Now send her out here or we'll bring this whole fucking house down!" Cuddles yelled.

"True, I can't say how sorry I am, I'll go out there if it means you and you're sister are safe," Sin said as she begins to unlock the door. I grabbed her hand before she touched the lock and held her hand for a little bit.

"No Sin, you and LB are going to take as much food as you two can carry, then leave out the back, hijack a car, and leave to the forest area and wait for me at the tree house. If I'm not there in two days, stay there and don't come looking for me, chances are I'm dead," I said quietly as a tear rolls down my eye.

"No True, I can't leave you behind, I'll walk out of the house and we won't need to do any of that!" Sin begs as LB is holding my arm.

"Big brother please don't leave us," LB says, cheeks are red, eyes are puffy from the tears that are falling. I crouch down and put my hands on her arms.

"I love you LB, so you must stay strong and leave with Sin, I'll try my best to live," I said trying to stay strong whilst holding back the tears that fail me as they fall. I stand up, take hold of Sin's hands.

"Sin, I want you to live and protect my sister, I'll distract him long enough for you to leave."

"Ok, I'll try," Sin say's tears pouring out of her eyes like a waterfall. I walk to the knife holder and grab a curved (but very sharp) knife, and a big, long knife. I then walk up to my sister and hug her for the last time with my one arm around her. I then got up and hug Sin tightly whilst both my arms are around her.

"Good bye Sin."

"Good bye True," I let go of her, unlock the door, and walk out with the two knifes behind my back. I then shut it and come face-to-face with the big man himself: Cuddles.

"Sup True, how yah been?" Cuddles says in a playful manner with his arm around my neck.

"I'm doing great thanks for asking, now who is it you're looking for again, I was a sleep on the couch till you woke me up," not the best but good enough for this idiot to understand.

"Oh I'm sorry there man, but do you know where your personal dick cleaner is? You know, Sin?" he says that like she really is.

"Oh, no I haven't seen her in a few day's why what's up?" I say trying to sound as casual as possible.

"I respect your loyalty for her True, but I know she's in there, and I know your just protecting her, but give me her now, and I will promise not to hurt her," Cuddles says slowly.

"Your right, you won't hurt her, because you will kill her instead," I said in a plain but prideful voice.

"Listen here True, you give her to me, right here, right now, and I won't burn this house down, and I promise not to touch your sister," as he said that, I immediately tighten my grip on the knifes.

"YOU LISTEN HERE CUDDLES," I yelled with anger in my voice, Cuddles backs steps.

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH SIN, AND YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH MY SISTER!" I screamed in his face. He backs step again, but this time he moves his arm backwards and throws a punch at me. I dodged, feeling my hair blow at the force of his punch. I then take the big knife and plunge it in his arm, he screams in pain whilst I pull it out with ease and took the curved knife and slit his throat. Cuddles gurgles with blood flowing from his mouth. Before he spoke his last words I plunged the big knife in his throat, and killed him. I look at my hands that are now covered in blood.

"What have I done," was the last thing I said to myself when one of Cuddles boys punches me, and knocks me out.

"LB, Sin, please, stay alive," I say to myself as I slowly fade into darkness. I wake up in a dark room, tied to a metal chair that feels cold to the touch, all of a sudden, a light appears up above me.

"Well congratulations True Support," a mysterious spoke throughout the room.

"How do you know my last name? No one ever knows my last name," I say as though they may be my last words.

"Well, you True Support have killed my brother Cuddles, and he is your first kill too so bravo I might add."

"Your happy at the fact that I killed you're brother?"

"Yes and no, yes: my brother is a pain, and no: cause his my brother, so I am impressed at how quickly it took you to kill him."

"Well it really isn't all that hard."

"I understand that, but, as he dies, so must you," the voice said as the room got brighter, and the man appears before me.

"Now, in honor of your first and last kill, I shall, take your knifes, and slice you open, cut your intestines into small pieces, and finish you off by sharpening your own intestines to cut open your heart, all in a slow matter of course," Cuddles brother says as he grabs my knifes.

"No, no, NOOOOOO," I yell as I try to break free from my binds.

"Good luck trying, these ropes are made of rough rubber material, so doesn't matter how much of an effort you try, you cannot escape these binds of mine, nahahahahahah," he laughs evilly. Cuddles brother uses the curved knife, and then places it on my chest.

"Good bye little sis, good bye Sin, I love you both," I silently say to myself. 'If I were Jeff the killer, without the burnt eyelids and the sliced smile replaced with fake blood, I would go crazy, and kill everyone in this god forsaken city, with only those two knifes, and the only thing that will ever break my insanity, is Sin.'

"Any last words?" Cuddles brother would be the first to die.

"Fuck you, you monster," I said with a prideful look on my face.

"Your choice of words," Cuddles brother sliced my gray long sleeve buttoned shirt, and the knife was about to make contact when something happened. A bright blue flash appeared in front of me, and started to come towards me, as though it was beckoning me to touch it, and so I reached forward somehow with my hands still bound to the rope, and touched it. The bright flash enveloped my body as I was screaming through the opened air, Cuddles brother confused at what's happening, is covering his ears as my screaming is rising in pitch.

"You young soul, have done only what is necessary to protect the ones you love, and is willing to suffer the consequences of your selflessness. The world is dying, and there are very, and I mean very few people who are as kind-hearted and selfless as you. And for that, I grant you the ability to travel to the expense, of your mind, and think of whatever you want. In simpler terms: whatever you think, and want to happen or appear, shall come before you. Take it, and let your insanity, do what you wanted, for so long. You're friend and sister, shall have this ability soon. All life on the planet, is going to die, so let your insanity roam free,"

The blue light said as it envelops into my mind. And like it said, let my insanity roam free. I become Jeff the killer, the bounds are gone, my eyes are very twitchy, and my mouth is smiling while blood is falling from the corners. My clothes changed too, I now have a gray hoodie with ear's (black inside, grey out, ears and inside), I have long black jeans and black shoes that are outlined grey. I then turns towards Cuddles brother, his ears are probably drumming. I tie him up in the chair, grab my knifes, and start doing what he said he was going to do to me.

"Go to Sleep," I whispered in his ear as I started to make him suffer.

I finished him in three hours' time, as I exit the building (which is just a small dirty hotel with one floor), I began walking the streets, killing everyone in sight. I can't really feel pain strangely, but I can feel the bullets, knifes, and hit's people have done to me, doesn't matter really, because whenever they hit me, I kill them, I shall kill everyone in this city in less than a week. Hello shit city, True the killer is out, and wants revenge.

Too be continued.

Author Note

Hope people enjoy this, because I'll try to make it as long, and as detailed, as much as possible.


	4. Introduction part IV Revenge

Author Note

I didn't know what I can write because I'm insane, so this will be kind of small but will explain what I've been doing and who I've been killing.

My POV three days later

"So much blood," I say to myself as I kill a group of girls. I show no emotion for when I kill people. The fear in their eyes brings me great pleasure and entertainment; hearing them plead to me about mercy is music to my ears.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" one of the girls said as I slit their throat hearing nothing but gurgle.

Hmmm, there are no more people left here, so I might as well go to Tinsel-Town and murder the people who hurt me soooooo much, hahahaha," I laughed evilly to myself as I walk away from red-town (if you read Sins POV then you'd know why it's called red town).

One day later

I made it to Tinsel-Town. 'Huh, even in Tinsel-Town people were already trying to kill each-other, well now that I'm here they don't need to try no more, hehehe,' I thought to myself as I started to kill people slowly but painfully. I slowly made my way through the people of this soon to be red-town.

"HEY FREAK, YOU KILLED MY GIRLFRIEND," some jock guy ran and tried to hit me with a baseball bat.

"Sukai," I say as I blasted the jock from the stomach and watched him as his skin starts to tear itself apart from the skin, to the bone.

Two days later in Tinsel-Town

'There are so many people here, might as well kill the whole world if it takes me this long,' I thought to myself as I killed a man and his slut. I was at Lover's Den going floor by floor killing people, hoping to find my parents (maybe Sin's since one time they had a four-some).

"Ohhh mother, father, wherever might you be?" I said out loud opening doors and killing people while they fuck. Then I heard the familiar sounds of my parents, and strangely I hear another pair in there. I kicked open the door and walked inside seeing my mom and dad, along with Sins parents.

"TRUE WHAT THE FUCK YOU THINK YOUR DOING HERE!" my father said as he pulls out of my mother and walks toward me ready to punch me.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT, IM GOANNA KILL YOU," he takes hold of my throat, but before he prepares a punch for me, I grab him and start crushing his wrist.

"Let go of me now," I say calmly as I crush his wrist.

"OWWWWW," he screamed.

"TRUE LET GO OF YOUR FATHER THIS INSTANT!" mother screams at me.

"No," I said as Sins parents stare at me surprised by my calm voice.

"Baraka super Sukai," I grabbed my father's throat and spoke those words I created. My father started to burn as I made him feel a piece of hell. My mom and Sins parents started to back away from me slowly as I then strapped my father's arms and legs to the floor and made it where he doesn't die in a few days' time.

"You treated me and Sin like we were nothing but rotten garbage tossed across the street, so I'm going to make you and Sins parents suffer,"

"True, we're sorry, we didn't know how you two felt," my mother pleaded.

"Think I'm going to believe the shit that comes from your mouth," I said as I set her on fire and strap her to the ground.

"You can't do what you did to them to us, we didn't do anything to!" Sins father said.

"No, you hadn't, but you treated your daughter like she was whore with all the "oh Sin for once in your life quit sinning with your so-called boyfriend," and, "Sin your boyfriend wants your mouth around his dick," with that said, I had done to what I did with my father, and my mother, to Sins parents, I then left the place with them all burning alive as the place is set ablaze.

'Lover's Den is no more, along with mine and Sin's fucking parents,' was my last thought as my Insanity took over me, only now can Sin save me.

Author Note

I made this short for a reason so don't complain to me on why this was short, you will understand why.


	5. introduction part V last min on earth

Author Note

This is the last chapter of the introduction, enjoy.

Introduction V last min of earth

I awake from my insanity at the sight of Sin wearing a kamui outfit; honestly, she looked fucking hot in it, but it was also a funny sight to see considering you never see a real girl in a kamui, unless you're in Tokyo. She helps me up and tries to explain to me on what I did.

"True, you killed every-"I cut her off there.

"I know Sin, I was sane for a little while," I said to her in a soft smoothing manner.

"Then how did you become insane?" she asked.

"I became insane right after I killed and burned our parents," Sin looked at me as though she was trying to say something, but I stopped her from speaking and decided to grab her hand and teleport us to the treehouse.

We were on the ground of where the treehouse was. Sin deciding not to question me further, started climbing up the ladder to the treehouse, I followed after her. As we entered the treehouse, LB immediately ran toward me and held on to me for dear life.

"Big brother," LB cried out my name.

"LB," I say softly as I hugged her back. I let go to see that hair extensions chick Clara? I think was her name.

"LB, get behind me," I say as I hold a revolver in my hand.

"True wait," Sin yelled.

"I made her sane, so she's good, for now," Sin says as the revolver in my hand disappears.

"Why did you bring her here?"

"I brought her here in case I couldn't find you, so that I could extract information from her, plus, I needed to save someone from you," Sin says whilst I suspect.

"You didn't know I was Jeff, so what's the real reason?" I ask curiously.

"Well, since the world is dyeing, might as well save some people from insanity," Sin answers truthfully.

"You know what, forget I asked," I said dropping it.

"Big brother, while you and Sin were gone, a blue light spoke to me, and gave me some kind of power," LB says as she summons a pink sword with a glow to it. The same light LB was talking about, appeared in front of us.

"Forgive me; I have not introduced myself; I am Supernova; and I'm the one who gave you all the powers of mind," Supernova introduced.

"I'll do most of the talking," I said.

"Why did you give us, the power of mind or Imagination creation?"

"I gave you them because, the world as you know it, will die in exactly half an hour."

"HALF AN HOUR?" everyone yelled in unison.

"Yes, so in 30 minutes from now, the earth will not exist no more; because of all the cruelty this world possess, all the deaths, the world must die. So, the reason for the powers is because; I need you to save the ones who are pure hearted. True, your imagination is stronger than anyone else's; you use logic, and creativity to get out of situations. So, you are the only one with the imagination to create another realm that only exist within the mind, and nothing can access that, but you. But beware, you have to create it to where there is no escape from it, nothing can get in; and nothing gets out. So, for that, I must take my leave," Supernova says as he began to fade away.

"Supernova wait!" Sin called out.

"Yes?"

"Are there others out there with the same power as us?"

"Yes, there are; those are the pure hearted ones. I'm counting on you True, save them all!" Supernova left.

"Well, true, you have an idea on how to save people from this rock?" Clara asks as I turn to see her.

"As a matter of fact, I do," I say with confidence in my voice.

I warp all four of us to the moon, while they wander around confused and surprised, I focus all my brain power to creating portals to every inch, every corner of the earth to sending those with pure hearts to another dimension that only they can enter. The earth is starting to fall apart now, quicker then it's supposed to be, so instead of portals, I just transported them all to the dimension. The earth finally fell apart, I then transported me, Sin, LB, and Clara to above earth, at the entrance of the dimension portal.

"What will happen to us now?" Sin asked me.

"I don't know," I said as I wonder what we can do.

"True, Supernova said that you have the strongest imagination right?"

"Right."

"Well, why don't you create worlds for all the pure hearted, with a sign saying, 'create anything you want,'" LB said with a laughter.

"You know what, that doesn't sound such a bad idea, why don't we make whatever, have fun with our imagination!" I yell the last part with excitement.

"If you don't mind, I would like to come along with you guys, I don't have powers like you, so I don't know what to do," Clara asks in a polite manner (guess Sin really did an attitude adjustment on her).

"Sure, I don't see why not," I said. As the earth is falling apart, Supernova talked to me for the last time ( watch?v=C-W40iW2MRs at this part).

"True?" Supernova said.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Instead of following your sister's idea, why not send everyone to the fandom-verse."

"Fandom-verse?"

"Yes, it is a dimension I have created, for everyone."

"What it like?"

"It is a world that is bigger than the whole universe itself; every year it grows a mile bigger; it has every anime; video game; TV show; every cartoon as well, and has a special live Fanfiction reading everyone can enjoy. all the people you send there will be transported somewhere else, thinking there still on earth, so be weary. But it is up to you. Last, your powers won't really be usable there because of all the games and such, so, it will only be used to take you to the fandom of which you wish to be at. everyone in the universe is immortal. Now good bye, True Support, I may see you again in the dimension, only if you wish to be there," with that said, Supernova left.

"True?" Sin called me.

"Yeah Sin?"

"I was thinking, wouldn't it be lame for everyone to create whatever, I mean nothing would be real, it all would be fake and only real to us. So wouldn't that make us crazy?" Sin said.

"Now that you said it, it would. Supernova said there was a dimension he created for everyone, called the Fandom-verse."

"I heard about it, sounds pretty fucking awesome to me."

"It does, and that's where we'll be going; I'm teleporting everyone there now, SO LONG EARTH, CAUSE WE'RE GONE!" I yelled and took hold of Sins hand and plummeted down the portal as it closes behind us.

Epilogue

We were all traveling through the dimension, until i fucked up.

Author note

read jax-naut2.0 to find out what happened to us. Also, if you want to create your own story but in the Fandom-Verse, then talk to me or Sin and we can help get you set up or whatever.


	6. Me and Cuddles

Author note

* * *

This series will now be a flashback series that tells some things that have happened to True throughout his original life, and there will also be key elements to this story that will probably be important to the series. This chapter will include my past life with Cuddles. Enough talk, enjoy.

My POV Flashback year 8

I was eight years old at the time, and I was on my way home from school when a kid ran turned a corner and turned another, and after he ran, a group of boys came around, and a kid with sunglasses pushed me to the ground, it was Mr. Cuddles in the middle.

"Where the fuck you think you're running off to?" he asked.

"Nowhere, I was just going home," I said fearfully. Mr. Cuddles was a small kid like me, but he was buff as fuck for a young lad.

"Oh shit, wrong guy, sorry kid, run along now," he said as he helps me up. "What's your name?"

"True," I answered as I got up.

"True huh? Good name for someone who looks to be very truthful," he said as he snickers, causing his small group to laugh loudly at the dumbest joke in the world. I shrugged it off.

"Well, have a nice day Mr. Cuddles," I said as I begin to walk off, only to have my arm grabbed, making me turn.

"Where do you think you're going?" one of Mr. Cuddles boy's told me.

"Home," I simplify said.

"Why don't you come with us, and help us track down a traitor!" another guy said. Soon, five of Cuddles boys came around me and started intimidating me.

"That's enough boys, we don't need help tracking down the traitor," Cuddles said as his boys backed up from me. As he was talking to them, I saw the kid they were after.

"Hey Cuddles?" I called as he looked towards me. "Is that the traitor you were looking for?" He looks at the kid running, and points his finger at him.

"YEAH THAT'S HIM, LETS GO GET HIM BOYS (they run off). THANK YOU TRUE!" Mr. Cuddles yelled as they go after the kid. I shrugged, and began walking off home.

Year 10

I was 10 years old, and I was running away from some jocks in the boy's locker room, and when I did, two arms appeared from the side and I was soon pulled into the side of the lockers. I was screaming and kicking, but my movements were limited, and my sound were muffled by a hand that covered me.

"Relax True, it's me!" the voice said as I stopped moving and realized who it was. It was Mr. Cuddles, and the jocks came running by; he saved me dammit, Cuddles saved me.

"I appreciate the rescue, but can I ask why did you rescue me?" I asked as he let me go.

"I need your help," he said.

"My help, what can I do?"

"I need you to take this video camera, and go over to one of my boy's houses and record them with a girl."

"Can I ask why?"

"Nope (he shakes his head), all you need to know that it's the boy with the pretty house," Cuddles said. I shrugged, and took the video recorder, and began my leave.

"Thanks True, I owe you one," he said as he leaves. I went to fill out his request, and I found a pink house that looks pretty. I saw a guy enter the house, and he had a girl with a skirt so mini that you can see her bare ass. I ran to the side of the house, and climbed up to the guy's room, and hit the record button, and started recording. They both had sex (you visualize the way you want to see it), and after they went to sleep, I hit the stop button, and jumped off the side and ran home. When I got home, my dad punched me, and my mom kicked me, then they both went outside to the car, and left for lovers den. The next morning, I ran to school, and saw Cuddles near the gate.

"Hey Cuddles," I started.

"Mornin True, did you do what I asked?" he asked. I handed him the video recorder.

"Yes, and I hope this doesn't come back on to me in the future."

"Don't you worry pal, it won't, but like I said yesterday, I owe you one, so why not come by tonight at eight o' clock, and come to the rooftop of the school so that I can take the time and find you a reward for your effort. (Cuddles boy's show up) NOW GET TO CLASS BOY!" he yelled as he shoves me to the front gate. I came by at eight, and got to the top of the roof, and I sat down on the ledge. I see Cuddles at the school gate, then he climbs over, and enters the school; it wasn't long before he came to the roof with two glass bottles that both have the word, "VODKA," on it.

"You're reward, for helping me with the two assignments I gave you," Cuddles said as he gives me the bottle.

"Thank you Cuddles, but you see I don't drink alcohol," I said.

"I know, I don't either, it's just a nice feel to get when you've done a good job on something."

"I get the feel," I said prepared to hear Cuddles smile, but I didn't.

"I don't laugh at short, dumb jokes like my boy's do," Cuddles said, shocking me in the process.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that (he breathes in deeply, then exhales), I don't like the way I run things, I don't like the way of handling them, but you see True, the way I do things, is just my way of staying alive," he said. "I'm not who everyone sees me as, I only act that way, because like you and your girlfriend Sin, I want nothing more but to survive." I was shocked, but then looked at him sympathetically.

"First off Sin's not my girlfriend. Second off, I feel you man, but if you don't like any of this, then why are you doing it?"

"I do it because it's the best way to survive. I live with a father who is a true thug, and he owns his own store; so I have to live up to him in order to survive."

"How do you have to survive?"

"My dad kills his own kids!" I looked at him, with my eyes wide and slowly squint them.

"Wwwhhyy?" I asked with my pitch rising and my eyes squinting.

"Because, my father's kids need to be tough like him, or else we are just a waste of flesh and blood. So if we don't meet his standards, he kills us, and gets a woman pregnant for a son that is tough; there are two boys he has that successfully meet his standards: me, and my brother. So I don't want to die, and I will survive," Cuddles explained, making me look down sympathetically, and in awe of his plan.

"Well, shit man," I said as we sat there in silence for a few minutes. "Sooo, what do you like do with the limited free time you have?"

"I like to watch anime, play games and enjoy the freedom life," as soon as Cuddles mentioned all that, I stood up surprised.

"YOU WHAT?" Cuddles stood up and shushed me. "Sorry, but you really enjoy all that?"

"Yes I do, why do you?"

"Yes. Me and Sin love all that, it's the life we have as well, but we make sure to do it all in secret."

"Nice, I wish I had that life," Cuddles said as he smiles faintly. We stopped talking for another minute.

"So, want to do this again? Me you on the roof and talk about stuff?" I asked breaking thee eerie atmosphere.

"Sure, I would like that. Well, I have to go, so thanks True, see ya," Cuddles said and left. I stayed for a few minutes after he left, and I looked down at the bottle of vodka, and took it with me and left for home.

Year 13

It's been three years since me and Cuddles talked on the roof; we pass by each other once in a while, and we talk to eachother in secret for a few minutes then carry on. I was walking home with Sin when Cuddles bumped into me.

"Move out of the way punk!" he said as he walks.

"How do you deal with him?" Sin asked me.

"I don't know, I just don't bother him or his boys," I said as I got to my door and opened it, letting me and Sin inside the house. My parents weren't home, so me and Sin just sat next to each other on the couch and turned on the TV, and soon, LB came in the room.

"Hi Sin, hi big brother," LB said as she sat in between me and Sin. Sin grabbed the remote, and switched the channel to crunchyroll, and watched anime.

"Hey big brother?" LB said.

"Yes?" I said.

"What's that letter in your pocket say?" LB asked, making me look in my pocket to see a letter sitting there. I take the letter out of my pants pocket, and opened it.

Dear True,

I need your help with something again, meet me at the top of the school building at 8:30 o' clock if you're interested.

From Mr. Cuddles

I finished the letter.

"Well, guess I'm going to have to leave later this night," I said, earning a disappointment from Sin and LB.

"Aw what, why?" Sin asked.

"I just have to do something is all, so would you mind watching my sister for when I leave?"

"Sure thing, but don't blame me if anything wrong happens."

"I won't, because it will be my fault," I said as all three of us watch anime. It was 7:30 o' clock, and I was about to leave the house.

"Again, thanks for watching my sister while I'm gone," I said as I stood outside.

"No problem, I enjoy watching over your sister," Sin said. "So when will you be back?"

"I don't know, probably in the morning."

"Well True, be safe."

"I will mom, now bye," I said and left the house. I got to the school building at 8:20, and I made my way to the roof, waiting for Cuddles. Cuddles came by five minutes before 30.

"Sup True, glad you came friend," Cuddles said and held out his hand.

"No problem, what's it you need help with?" I asked as I shook his hand.

"Ok, so as the years go by, I need you to spy on a gang that fucked up my dad's stores, and if you do that, and send me intel on them, then I'll have my boy's back off of you and Sin, and I'll give you a 50% discount at my dad's store. So you in, or out?" Cuddles asked. I thought for a minute, and agreed.

"Sure, when do I start, and what gang you want me to spy?"

"In two days, and the gang's called vipers!" Cuddles said, making me have chills down my spine. The vipers are the most deadly gangster's that ever came to be, they are on the news a few times a week, and they leave a victim screaming as they die slowly, but painfully; they're called the vipers because they are quick; deadly; fast, and impenetrable.

"Ok, I will," I said right after I gulped.

"I know your nervous, but hey, thank you for taking the risk. So, how are you doing?" Cuddles asked.

"I'm doing well, I'm a little worried about the vipers, but hey, if it means that you can kill these fuckers, then I'll do whatever is necessary!"

"Good, now here is a bag of equipment you'll need to help you spy," Cuddles said as he gives a bag full of spy equipment. "And here's some money for clothes you wish to purchase to help you."

"Thanks Cuddles, now I have to go back home to watch my sister."

"Ok, also here's a list of dates I want you to come here at, alright?"

"Alright. Have a good one Cuddles," I said and began to leave.

"You too, also what anime would you think I might want to watch?"

"You should watch one punch man, it was the best anime I've ever seen."

"Thanks True, see you on that date," Cuddles said and left as well. I return home, and when I got there, Sin and LB were on the couch sleeping together (no lemon), I ignored, and left to my room and grabbed a blanket for Sin and LB; I put a blanket over them, and went back into my room and plopped down on my bed and slept that night.

Year 15

It's been two years since I've been working with cuddles. I spied on the vipers the first week, when they killed a man (they kill weekly), and I followed them to their base, and every week, I go over there, and collect intel on them, and when I do, I write it down on a note pad, and give it to Cuddles monthly. Cuddles kept his word, and his boys laid off of me and Sin over the two years. I go to the school rooftop and give him Intel on the gang, but this week, I got some major Intel.

"Hey Cuddles," I said as I walked to him.

"Hello True, got the Intel?" he asked. I pulled out my note pad, and gave it to him as he starts looking through it.

"They use acid as their weapon Cuddles!" I said, causing him to look up at me. "They use acid for everything, their bullets; their melee weapons; their cars, and their gear.

"Damn, no wonder nothing can penetrate them; they use acid to burn off whatever touches them."

"Yes, but thankfully, I planted some c4 in their base, so if I'm ever caught, I'll destroy their source."

"Good job True, now your service is done, so you can return home now."

"Thanks, but how was your week Cuddles?" I asked him. Throughout the year, whenever we meet, I'll give him the Intel, and then we would talk about stuff, it's not all the time, but sometimes.

"Good, managed to watch Kill La Kill."

"Nice, that's actually Sin's favorite by far, so you two could relate," I said, Cuddles snickers.

"I guess we could, but anyway, I'll come over to your place, and let you know how things are doing."

"Thanks. Well, have a good night Cuddles."

"You to True," Cuddles said as we both left. The next few days were rough, my parents were actually growing more aggravating these last few years, so thankfully they leave very often, but as I was going to sleep at night, I heard a knock on my window, so I got up out of my bed, and looked outside my window; it was Mr. Cuddles. I opened my window, and looked at him.

"Cuddles (I yawned and stretched my arms), what do you want?" I asked tiredly.

"Can you get dressed and come out here?" he asked. I groggily closed my windows and got dressed in dark blue jeans; a short sleeved gray shirt; white socks; black shoes (I never use brands); a navy dark blue beanie, and a black jacket (unzipped). I jumped out of my window, and rolled as I got the ground (skills).

"Hey Cuddles, what are you doing here?" I asked. I looked at him in a closer angle, and notice that his wearing combat boots; camouflage pants; black short sleeved shirt; his signature sun glasses; a bandana around his neck, and a bullet-proof vest?

"I need your help, bad," Cuddles said cautiously.

"What is it?!" I asked in a serious tone.  
"Come with me!" he said as he walks to what I assume is his car (black Lamborghini). I follow, getting into the passenger seat, and Cuddles drove, we didn't talk the whole way till we got to the Viper's hideout (Oh shit).

"What are we doing here Cuddles?" I asked as he gets out and opens his trunk. He had guns, and lots of C4, and a few big battery packs?

"I need your help to set this place up for destruction, and here's a mask to disguise us," Cuddles said as he hands me a black cloth mask (think of that guy from the watchmen).

"Cuddles, I can't do this. I did my part, so why is it that you need me?"

"I need you because I can trust you!" Cuddles said. After Cuddles said that, I felt honored, so I went with it and helped him. He gave me 10 packs of batteries and five C4's along with duct tape, and he gave me a revolver with a silencer.

"Use the duct tape and attach two batteries each on one of the five C4's, and here, you can choose any big gun you want, they all have silencers attached to them," he shows me 10 big guns, and my eyes instantly go to the M98B (sniper rifle in battlefield 4).

"Oh, I'm definitely taking this fucker right here!" I said as I take 200 bullets for the gun.

"Thank god, I'm going with my all-time favorite, the shotgun!" Cuddles said as he grabs shotgun and places it on his back.

"Oh god, and with the silencer too," I commented.

"Hell yeah, and my hand gun is this!" he shows me his golden glock.

"Nice, but where do we start?"

"I want you to take the acid plant on top, I'll get the bottom, now go!" Cuddles said as he ran to the side and started climbing the vines to the third story. The building was 6 stories high, and was huge, and it was abandoned, and it had vines all around it, so it gave the green glow from the acid a cover. There was a ladder I made for me to spy on them, it was covered in the vines, making it hard to see. I climbed the ladder to the top of the third story, and started my mission. There are a total of 120 containers of acid, and since there all grouped together evenly, I can destroy 60 from the three top floors. I got to the one nearest to me, and placed two C4's, and taped four batteries to them. I ran to the next ten, and loaded them up with C4 and duct-tape.

"This is going smoothly so far," I said to myself as I go downstairs to the fifth story. The fifth story is complicated because now there's a few guys in there. I take my sniper, and shoot them from afar, they were a little slow to react, and that gave me the time to kill them. I did a repeat from the sixth floor, and went on to the fourth. The fourth floor had what I expected, a lot more guys, so I had to sneak up behind them and pull the trigger from my revolver, after that I did the same thing, and went to see how Cuddles got.

"Well shit, this was a lot easier than I expected it to be," I said as I walk over corpses that Cuddles killed. I got to the first floor, and Cuddles was trapped.

"So, you really thought you could have taken us down?" the Viper's gang leader said. He held Cuddles golden glock in his hand, and had his boy's tie Cuddles up.

"Well, yes actually, you weren't all that tough, I mean the hideout is great and all, but come on this was easier than opening a can of soda," Cuddles says as the leader hits him with his glock.

"SHUT UP, you killed my men, so I'm going to kill you!" the leader said, placing the gun on his head. I had no time to hesitate I took aim, and tried to steady it, until Cuddles spoke.

"You think killing me is going to do anything? I mean I already did what I came to do, all I have to do is place the final C4, "I, HAVE," on it, and my work here is done," Cuddles said. If I could see-through his sunglasses, then I could've told that he wanted me to place my last one on it. So I ran to the blue container, placed the final C4 on it, and ran back, wondering how the hell they can't hear me.

"Well your plan failed, now goodbye Cuddles!" the leader said, only for me to shoot him in the head, and pulled out my revolver, and shot six of his man in quick succession while I held the sniper in my other hand and fired rounds with one hand. Cuddles broke free from his binds, and grabbed his gun, and we killed them all.

"New I could count on you. Now, let's leave before our three minutes are up."

"Wait! You timed them?"

"Yes, now let's go!" Cuddles said as me and him ran. We made it to the car in two minutes, and I got in the driver seat, and stepped on the gas pedal as soon as Cuddles got in.

"Seems like the timer screwed up," Cuddles said as me and him sat on the school roof.

"It was a disappointment that they weren't that tough."

"I know right, I mean they really just covered the bottom floor, and that's it, but oh well," Cuddles said. We sat there looking off in the distance of the soon to come explosion.

"So, guess this is it huh?" I said, looking towards him.

"Yeah, this will sadly be the last time we hang out," Cuddles said, with a faint smile on his face.

"It was nice, you know?" I said,

"What was?"

"Having a real friend," I said, making Cuddles grow a smirk.

"Oh please, we're not friends True," he said cruelly, making me feel hurt,

"We're not?" I asked.

"No, we're not, because there is no such thing as friends in this god forsaken world. So no, you're not my friend True, no in fact, far from it!" Cuddles said, making me feel no emotion at that point.

"Well, it was still nice to hang out with you Cuddles, I always hangout with Sin, and so it's a little weird, so thanks for at least letting me work for you this year," I said truthfully. I stood up, and began walking off.

"True," Cuddles said, causing me to turn.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being my partner in crime, it was nice to have a real brother," Cuddles said, making me smile faintly.

"In the future, if the world ever gets better, I want to sit on a roof with you, and drink that bottle of Vodka you gave to me years ago," I said.

"True, last thing before you leave, in the future, if I try to threaten, or hurt anyone you care about, I want you to kill me then, because I don't want to live in this world anymore, so make sure you take the opportunity to do so. I don't want to be a gangster anymore, so goodbye True, never speak to me like we're friends or anything, or else you will die!" Cuddles said. The C4's we planted exploded, causing a bright green and blue flash.

"I won't, and thank you Cuddles, now goodbye brother," I said and left.

The day I got my powers

Right after I stabbed my two blades in Cuddles, he leaned into my ear, and whispered his last breath.

"Thank you brother," he said as he dies, and I get knocked out.

Author note

Forgive me if the plot of this story was a little off, I was in a rush, and wanted it finish, so again, sorry, and I hope you all enjoyed it, cause Cuddles will be coming back.


End file.
